True Believer
The True Believer is a newsletter the Twilight Hammer's disparate sects use to keep in touch. It is written and distributed by high-ranking members of the Twilight’s Hammer. The True Believer allows cultists to keep abreast of the latest signs of the apocalypse, and whatever else they consider news. The True Believer is encoded with a fiendishly difficult cipher. The only written key to the cipher, is the so-called Twilight Lexicon, which is split into three parts, each heavily guarded. The text that has been translated contains only the apocalyptic predictions of fanatical cultists.Dark Factions, pg. 164 A (most likely) complete list of True Believer texts: For immediate dissemination to all Twilight's Hammer members. The search for the traitor, Ortell, is progressing at a most satisfactory pace. Our scouts have narrowed his location to a network of caverns in Westfall. Ortell's betrayal shall not be forgiven and his escape presents a great security risk to our organization. Any individual found to be withholding information on Ortell's whereabouts will be duly punished. -Twilight Lord Everun For immediate dissemination to all Twilight Hammer members. Given the current state of affairs in Silithus, all distribution of True Believer texts are to be made under the escort of no less than four armed Twilight Hammer personnel. Any members found in violation of this new policy will be summarily punished. - Twilight Lord D'Sak For immediate dissemination to all Twilight’s Hammer members. The following information describes the use of wind stones for communication with our masters in the Abyssal Council. All frivolous use of wind stones will be punished in a most painful manner. - Twilight Keeper Havunth p.2 Abyssal Templars As an initiate you are permitted to establish contact with the Abyssal Templars for routine rituals. Remember to always don the proper garb when utilizing wind stones to avoid activating defensive enchantments. Should an unforeseen emergency arise with no overseers present, you are granted permission to summon an Abyssal Templar. For details on the summoning rituals involved, refer to last month’s True Believer. p.3 Abyssal Dukes Only acolytes in possession of a medallion of station are permitted to establish contact with the Abyssal Dukes. Medallions of station are only to be used by the individuals to whom they were originally issued. Members of the Twilight’s Hammer involved in unapproved communication with Abyssal Dukes or unauthorized use of medallions of station will be disciplined by myself personally. p.4 The High Council of Abyssal Lords Only Twilight Lords are permitted to contact Prince Skaldrenox, High Marshal Whirlaxis, Baron Kazum or Lord Skwol. Under no circumstances are any low ranking members of the Twilight’s Hammer allowed to initiate communication with the High Council. Any outsiders found using a wind stone in this manner will be reduced to ashes on the spot. How Do We Know They Love Us? Some may wonder how the Old Gods and their minions can love us. Do they not kill us? Do they not cause pain and suffering to all? How could beings so bent on malevolence know love in their hearts? There is a simple answer to this question. So simple it need not be uttered: p.2 Faith. Faith is the wellspring from which the joy of servitude showers us. Faith will keep us warm on the coldest Silithus nights. Faith will keep us in our Lords’ good graces when the Ending Days arrive. Faith will save us. The State of the Cult, Volume 92 It is with a joyous heart that I greet you, my brethren. For the state of our cult could not be more grand. We are legion. And our goals grow ever closer to fruition. New recruits continue to gather. They sing praise to our lords in Darkshore, they bow in jubilant reverie within the Searing Gorge, they embrace our masters' servant, Aku'mai, in Blackfathom Deeps. Indeed, my brothers and sisters, soon a swarm of the faithful will blanket all of Azeroth! State of the Cult, Volume 127 It is truly a happy day! We have been tested in Silithus, and we have passed! Reports of the destruction of our northernmost camp may challenge the hearts of the unfaithful. But this slaughter should not be seen as tragedy. No! p.2 The spilling of our blood by one of the Abyssal High Council is a blessing! We must envy our fallen comrades. For their spirits now reside in the belly of a most righteous beast! Praise to the Old Gods! Praise to their servants! Praise to the Twilight’s Hammer! State of the Cult, Volume 233 Opportunity knocks yet again, my brothers and sisters! The Cenarion Circle, a vile cult of nature lovers, now sends agents against us. They want to stop us from summoning red luring stones. We cannot allow it! The red stones are critical to our new allies. We mustn't let the Cenarion Circle's lapdogs succeed. Stand firm, my faithful friends. Stand firm! References Category:Twilight's Hammer Category:Dark Factions